A Través de los Celos hay Amor
by Invader -Haura
Summary: Alguna vez, se imaginaron a un Sasuke Uchiha, Celoso? Espero les guste este One-Shot :3


**Título del One-Shot****: A Través De Los Celos Hay Amor.**

**Autora**: **Brenda Valenzuela**

**Género**: **Romance, Celos**

**Clasificación**: **Todo Publico**

Era un día hermoso en la aldea, los niños corriendo, las aves cantando, todo era realmente hermoso. En un campo de entrenamiento se encontraba el grandioso equipo 7 conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y su sensei Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke había vuelto hace un mes después de la gran pelea de Madara con ayuda de Naruto. Los 3 jóvenes esperaban a su sensei, Sakura estaba leyendo un libro de medicina, Naruto enfadaba a Sasuke diciéndole que era el mejor, que no lo iba a vencer y Sasuke pensando.

Sasuke: (pensando) Mmm la aldea ha cambiado mucho como sus habitantes, entre ellos Sakura, se ha vuelto más fuerte, más inteligente y mucho más hermosa...

Naruto: Waa porque siempre Kakashi sensei tiene que tardar en llegar, a la otra vengamos 3 horas más tarde de lo de costumbre.

Sakura: (cerrando su libro y dirigiéndose a los chicos) Es cierto, ya no hay que venir tan temprano para que el sensei sepa lo que se siente estar esperándolo.

Sasuke: Hmp

En eso una nube grande apareció enfrente de los 3 jóvenes, los cuales parpadeaban muy rápido, enfrente donde estaba la nube apareció su sensei.

Kakashi: Lo siento es que me tope con un gato negro y como ustedes saben que es de mala suerte pues tuve que tomar otro camino.

Los jóvenes tenían una gotita en la cabeza por la escusa de su sensei.

Kakashi: Bueno solo quería decirles que la misión ha sido cancelada así que tienen el día libre Sayonara! (en eso desaparece en una nube)

Naruto: Nos hizo venir para nada! Arg, bueno tengo algo de hambre ¿Sakura Chan quieres comer ramen conmigo?

Sasuke: (pensando) Sigue pensando Dobe, que ella nunca accederá salir contigo

Sakura: Me encantaría Naruto

Sasuke: Hmp ¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso estoy pintado o qué?

Naruto y Sakura se sintieron raros al escuchar al Uchiha hablar así, ¿acaso estaba celoso?

Naruto: Tu también Teme.

Sasuke: Hmp

Los jóvenes iban caminando al puesto de ramen, mientras un Uchiha pensaba en lo que acaba de decir

Sasuke: (pensando) ¿Pero porque dije eso? ¿Acaso estoy, no, no lo creo, o si?

Inner Sasuke: Valla, el gran Sasuke Uchiha esta celoso

Sasuke: ¡Claro que No!

Inner Sasuke: Ajá, entonces ¿Permitirás ahorita que Naruto se sienta con Sakura?

En eso Sasuke vio que Naruto se iba a sentar con Sakura pero. .

Naruto: ¡Temeee! ¿Porque me empujas?

Sasuke: Hmp

Lo que paso es que Sasuke empujo rápidamente para atrás a Naruto y se sentó a lado de Sakura.

Naruto se sentó a lado de Sasuke con cara de sospecha por saber porqué Sasuke actuaba tan raro. Después de que cada quien se comiera sus platos ya que Naruto se comió como 10 hizo algo que le molesto mucho a Sasuke.

Naruto: (Dirigiéndose a Sakura) ¿Quieres que pague tu cuenta preciosa?

En eso Sasuke golpeó tan fuerte a Naruto dejándolo tirado, después se dirigió a Sakura

Sasuke: (sacando dinero) Yo te la pago

Sakura: Hai

Al terminar cuando Naruto se incorporo pago su cuenta y se fue a casa, mientras Sasuke se ofreció a llevar a Sakura a su casa, lo cual ella acepto gustosamente.

Sakura: Etto... Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué actuaste tan raro cuando Naruto me pidió ir a comer ramen?

Sasuke se quedo en shock, ahora como le diría a Sakura la razón por la que actuó así, Sasuke estaba peleando internamente sobre si decirle o no.

Inner Sasuke: ¡Dile ya lo que sientes! Porque si no va creer que eres un loco.

Sasuke: que lo piense

Inner Sasuke: Pero Naruto te la puede robar

Sasuke: Hmp, está bien le diré

En eso ya era de noche y pasaron por la banca donde paso el peor recuerdo de Sakura y también de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hmp, ¿Sakura recuerdas esa noche?

Sakura asintió levemente dejando caer una lágrima. Ambos se sentaron en la banca, hubo un gran silencio entre ellos 2 pero Sakura decidió romperlo.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, ¿porque me diste las gracias esa noche?

Sasuke: Te di las gracias por toda tu ayuda, por todo el cariño que me brindaste, por tratar de quedarme en la aldea, por preocuparte aun cuando no quería que nadie se preocupara por mí, Sakura enserió ese gracias significa muchas cosas, y aun aunque nunca te di las gracias en los momentos que debía hacerlo yo realmente estaba agradecido.

Sakura lloraba de felicidad al saber porfín el significado de sus gracias

Sasuke: Sakura, ¿Tú aún me amas?

Ella se quedo callada un rato lo cual al Uchiha se entristeció, Sakura aprieta con fuerza no tanta su mano haciendo que la viera a la cara.

Sakura: (algo roja y esquivando la mirada) Sasuke, yo, ¡NUNCA DEJE DE AMARTE!

Sasuke se puso tan feliz que sin importarle nada deposito un suave beso en sus labios lo cual ella correspondió felizmente. Pero después se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

Sasuke: Sakura en ese gracias también venia incluido el gracias por haber amado tanto como yo a ti.

Sasuke: Sakura ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura: (Sonriendo) ¡Por supuesto que sí! abrazándolo

Sasuke sonrió y acepta el abrazo

Sasusaku: Te amo

Y se besaron una vez más.

FIN


End file.
